The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to III-V compound semiconductor devices and methods of forming III-V compound semiconductor devices.
Silicon technology has dominated modern semiconductor devices as the mainstream technology for industry. In order to sustain Moore's Law, transistor dimensions are shrinking to achieve ever increasing density. Over the past several years, the inherent scaling limitations of electron devices have fueled the exploration of high carrier mobility semiconductors as a silicon (Si) replacement to further enhance the device performance. In particular, compound semiconductors heterogeneously integrated on Si substrates have been actively studied, combining the high mobility and low power consumption of III-V semiconductors and the well-established, low cost processing of the Si technology.